Dragon Ball XenoVerse
, , , , , | series = | japanese = February 5, 2015 | english = February 24, 2015 }} is a game developed by and published by Bandai-Namco Games for , , , , , and . It was released on February 27, 2015 in Europe, February 24th in North America, and February 5th in Japan. It features an original plot as well as several elements from Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes. Gameplay Dragon Ball: Xenoverse returned the concept of custom character construction to the console systems. Last seen in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, character customization has been upgraded and players are given a whole host of new choices. Players can choose between a hero who is Saiyan, Human, Namekian, Majin, or from Freeza's clan. Additionally, if the player chooses to be a Saiyan, Human, or a Majin, they are also given the option of a male or female character. After a species is selected, the player can then fully customize their character, including their hair, eyes, facial features, as well as the color of their skin, hair, and eyes. They are also given a range of voices to choose from for their character. Once the character is complete, the player is transported to Tokitoki City, where the game begins. Story Development Playable Characters * Super Vegeta 1 and 2 are simply Vegeta's version of the regular Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations. The only difference is a focus on energy, whereas the regular Super Saiyan transformation increases strike-based attacks. Story-only Characters * Kaiōshin of Time * Tokitoki * Shenlong * Imperfect Cell Downloadable Content GT Pack 1 GT Pack 1 * Three playable characters: *# Son Goku (GT) *# Pan *# Trunks (GT) * The GT Saga — First Half, four missions in all * Twelve Parallel Quests * Two masters: ** Tenshinhan ** Yamcha * Fifteen special moves * Five costumes * Three accessories * Nine Z-Souls GT Pack 2 GT Pack 2 * Four playable characters: *# Eis Shenron *# Nuova Shenron *# Towa *# Mira * The GT Saga — Second Half, three missions in all * Three Parallel Quests * One master: ** Pan * Twenty-two special moves * Five costumes * Six Z-Souls Movie Costume Pack Movie Costume Pack * Two costumes: *# Whis Symbol Gi *# Whis Symbol Battle Suit * One accessory: *# Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku Wig DLC Pack 3 Pack 3 * Four playable characters: *# Golden Freeza *# Jaco *# Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Goku *# Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta * The Resurrection F, unknown number of missions * Five Parallel Quests * Two masters: ** Jaco ** Old Kaiōshin * Two costumes: *# Turtle Hermit’s Aloha Shirt *# Gohan's Jersey * Two accessories: *# Tagoma's scouter *# Turtle Hermit Set * Seven Z-Souls Masters Bosses Saiyan Saga * Raditz Return of the Saiyans Saga * Nappa * Vegeta * Giant Monkey Vegeta Ginyu Force Saga * Mira Frieza Saga * Villainous Mode Freeza — Third Transformation * Villainous Mode Freeza — Full Power Cell Saga * Villainous Mode Mr. Satan * Villainous Mode Cell Juniors * Villainous Mode Cell — Full Power Android Saga * Villainous Mode Android 17 * Villainous Mode Android 18 * Villainous Mode Cell — Perfect Form Majin Buu Saga * Mira * Villainous Mode Majin Boo * Villainous Mode Mini-Majin Boos * Villainous Mode Piccolo * Demigra * Villainous Mode Super Boo * Villainous Mode Kid Boo God of Destruction Beerus Saga * Beerus * Demigra * Beerus and Whis Demon God Demigra Saga * Villainous Mode Freeza, Cell, and Kid Boo * Villainous Mode Vegeta, Son Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks * Villainous Mode Trunks * Demigra * Demigra Final Legendary Super Saiyan Saga * Villainous Mode Broli — Legendary Super Saiyan GT Saga — First Half (DLC only) * Tuffle Trunks — Super Saiyan * Golden Giant Monkey Baby Vegeta * Villainous Mode Android 17 * Villainous Mode Super 17 GT Saga — Second Half (DLC only) * Villainous Mode Nouva Shenron * Villainous Mode Eis Shenron * Villainous Mode Omega Shenron * Villainous Mode Golden Giant Monkey Baby Vegeta, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Enemies Aside from bosses in story mode, there are other enemies that can be fought in the story. * Saibamen ** Caiwareman ** Kyuukonman ** Copyman ** Tennenman ** Jinkouman * Cell Juniors Playable Stages Reception Trivia References External Links Category:Games